El final de la tristeza
by Dika-chan
Summary: Cuando el dolor es profundo, solo queda dejarse llevar one-shot basado en la realidad


Muerta en vida…

Las mañanas se volvieron rutina, hacia un tiempo que para una joven ojiperla su vida dejo de tener un sentido, a la edad de 20 años nada la ataba al cruel mundo en el que vivía.

Su madre la ignoraba era como si nunca hubiera nacido, por su parte para su padre era un fracaso, un parasito que irremediablemente vivía bajo su techo, por su parte su hermana se había convertido en su ama, se había visto forzada a hacer realidad cada uno de los caprichos de la muchacha de 15 años, su primo le dirigía miradas de odio e indignación, no contaba con amigos en la aldea, pues desde que se convirtió en chuunin y su equipo se dividió ni Kiba, ni Shino le habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, además de que Sakura e Ino la humillaban si la veían todo porque se había declarado a Naruto en vano, su maestra ahora tenía un bebe y andaba muy ocupada con él como para que ella la molestara con su patética existencia, por su parte la persona que había admirado toda la vida nunca le respondió, ni le volvió a hablar, Ni tan siquiera a mirar. Pensó muchas veces hablar con Tsunade o Shizune pero ellas eran altos dirigentes de la aldea sus pesares eran migajas frente a los de Konoha.

El tiempo y la tristeza que tuvo que atorarse en su garganta y guardarse en su corazón la habían llevado a no volver a pronunciar palabra alguna después de todo no había a quien decírsela.

Paso un tiempo en el que la rutina, las humillaciones y el desprecio, estallaron en su contra. Su hermana menor decidió jugarle una broma que causo que cayera fuertemente sobre la puerta de papel de la habitación de sus padres, en esa ocasión no puedo evitar que un grito escapara de sus labios cuando unos de los pedazo del marco de la puerta se incrusto en su pierna derecha.

Las reacciones en la casa fueron cuchillos que se clavaron en su memoria, su madre la matriarca le había gritado por dañar los finos acabados de la mansión, su padre le dio una bofetada allí mismo, Hanabi se había marchado después del "accidente" ignorando su dolor, los sirvientes ni se molestaron en acercarse a ayudarle ya que reparar la puerta era lo más esencial.

Como pudo se arrastro hasta su habitación y se realizo los primeros auxilios, para después echarse sobre su futon a llorar hasta que el sueño la sacara de su pesadilla. No alcanzaban ser las 5 de la mañana cuando sus ojo se abrieron mostrando que se encontraban hinchados y rojos, pero eso era lo de menos su pierna le dolía horrores se observó la herida vendada rudimentariamente y nuevas la grimas bajaron por su rostro, no eran de dolor era la melancolía que la invadía al notar que ni estando herida era tenida en cuenta en su casa, con el corazón roto de mil maneras posibles desato la venda y clavo un kunai en la herida haciendo de esta más profunda alcanzando su arteria femoral ni siquiera sintió el dolor retiro el cuchillo y se acomodo sobre el futon blanco que rápidamente se manchaba de carmesí, limpio con esmero su arma como siempre lo hacía después de una misión, nuevamente el sueño la abordo al igual que un extraordinario frio, pero no pensó en eso sus parpados se cerraban y daba igual lo demás.

Miles de llantos y sollozos se escucharon ese día, la gran generación de ninjas con los que la joven alguna vez compartió se encontraban ahogados en su propia culpa, el honorable clan Hyuga sucumbió ante la vergüenza cuando sus líderes gritaron con el rostro bañado en lagrimas rogando el perdón de su hija, la hermana de la misma cayó en la depresión y la locura. La gran Konoha era un nido de desilusión y tristeza por los errores cometidos.

Muy lejos en el país de la nieve en medio del frio y la desolación nacía una pequeña niña que sería la nueva luz de sus padres.

_Bienvenida al mundo Hinata- chan_

* * *

__** primero que nada..hola!**

**2º pues espero que les halla gustado me inspire en la vida real, generalmente me gustan los finales mas felices, pero esta vez mi pierna me estba matando asi que tocaba dejar lo salir!**

**bno ojala lo comenten bye bye**


End file.
